Artifical Stork
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: YUFFENTINE ONE SHOT COMPLETErnYuffie soon learns that Vincent has a 6 year old daughter who was created in a lab using his and supposedly Lucrecia’s cells. What will happen when Yuffie’s secret come out as well?


**Yuffentine One-Shot Summary  
**

Yuffie soon learns that Vincent has a 6 year old daughter who was created in a lab using his and supposedly Lucrecia's cells. What will happen when Yuffie's secret come out as well?

* * *

Ages: Yuffie: 27 Vincent: 38

* * *

** 11 Years Later**

* * *

**Prologue**

Eleven years had passed by like a firefly through time. Thing's changed, and I soon grew up, although I still felt like a child when I knocked on my former comrades tall door, asking for a place to stay for the night. Even though we had not seen one another for over 8 years, he let me in and offered me to stay as long as I wished. When I entered I noticed everything was nearly the same as it had been when we found him many years ago, except a few new pieces of furniture.

Vincent was still calm, but the loneliness was apparent in his burgundy eyes. I was afraid to talk, what would I say after so long? "So how'ya doing?" My lips asked before I had a chance to think, as usual. Heading towards the couch I plopped down on his black leather and proceeded to place my feet on the coffee table. "So?" I asked, as he sat across from me on a matching love seat. "It's been 8 years, surely you've learned to speak, haven't you?" A smile graced my pale lips, but I shrugged before leaning forward. "C'mon, say something!" I pouted.

"Why are you in Nibleheim?" He asked with his voice of steel.

Pursing my lips, let my eyes travel over the room. "Oh, just thought I would see how my old comrade was…" I lied, slightly. In reality I really did want to see how he was, my crush on him never really went away. Honestly though, I had no where else to go. "I didn't expect you to be" I paused, shifting in my seat. "You know…"

"Awake?" He asked, then nodded. "I've atoned for her long enough."

My steel eyes blinked, 'Did he really say that?' I questioned myself, "About time you realized that!" I blurted, then laughed sheepishly.

"…How is Wutai?" Vincent asked, tilting his head as he crossed his legs.

Scanning the room again I avoided eye contact, "…Same as always I would guess." The disdain in my voice apparent.

"You haven't been in Wutai?" He asked, oddly interested.

I shook my head, "Not for six years."

His eyes studied me, calculating if what I said was true. "Look, I have my reasons. I was exiled, alright?" I huffed, glaring. The subject was hitting a sore spot of mine that I did not care to repeat.

"My apologies. I did not mean to intrude." As he voiced his resentment he stood and waved me along. "Come, I will show you to your room."

I followed without question.

We walked a ways before he stopped in front of a door, turning to me with a look of annoyance he held out his hand. "Give me back the materia."

"Materia?" I asked, an innocent look coming across my face.

Before I knew it he pressed me against the wall with his claw and slid his other hand down the left side of my body before reaching into the pocket of my shorts. Shivers ran down my spine, and I had to refrain from letting out a moan. The way he touched me was surely more than innocent in my mind. I let out a groan as he held the green orb in front of my eyes. "Never steal from me again if you wish to stay here. Understood?"

A sudden wave of sadness rushed over me, I nodded and quickly slipped into the room I was brought too. Leaning against the door I could hear his footsteps leave after several minutes. My head rolled back against the door and I let out a breath. 'I should apologize.' I pondered before shaking my head and letting myself walk to the bed. 'Tomorrow.' I stated, unbuckling the bag that was attached to my waist, tossing it onto a nearby chair and continued to undress.

That 4 day stretch with only little food and walking wasn't doing good to my body. As my head hit the pillow I was out.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked, as the light from the window came bursting through as the body of the voice pulled open the dark blinds. "Who are you?" She repeated as I sat up.

I blinked, "I'm Yuffie. Who are you?" 'Why is there a little girl?' But I already knew the answer, she looked like a spitting image of Vincent only slightly different. Her hair was black and long, but her eyes were a similar silver… Grabbing a black robe that sat at the bottom of the bed, I quickly pulled it on my naked body.

"I'm Kya Valentine." She stated proudly, with a beaming smile as she came and took a seat beside me. "Are you going to marry my daddy?"

My eyes widened, "No!" I laughed, "No, I am just a old friend."

"Oh." Kya frowned and looked at the floor. "I think my daddy likes you."

"Really?" I asked, with a confused expression. "How do you figure that?"

"He let you stay here." The girl stated with a confirming nod.

Vincent came towards the door and stood with a frown. "Kya, go eat your breakfast."

Kya huffed as she hopped off the bed and scurried out of the room. "Vincent?" I said, not much like a question. "I'm sorry about yesterday." I looked up at his eyes. "I was going to give it back, I promise."

He nodded, "Thank you." Vincent replied, and leaned against the door frame.

"You have a daughter?" I asked, curious.

Vincent nodded and walked towards me, taking a seat on the very edge of the bed, almost like he was afraid to be near me. "Three years ago she was left on my doorstep, with a note." His voice contained uncertainty as he spoke. "I had her tested and she is mine, however, I had assumed she was Lucrecia's since the note was from a laboratory that she was acquainted with… But, the blood did not match up. Kya was created artificially, using mine and someone's cells…" His voice lingered. "The note never said who."

My breath constricted, as I blinked, "You too?" Everything seemed to freeze in my body as I looked at him with fear. "…You had that happen to?"

"What are you saying?" Vincent questioned. "You have a child as well?"

I didn't respond for a while, everything was returning to Wutai, no matter how hard I tried to avoid the truth. "Children." My hesitant voice spoke. "I just couldn't take care of them, I tried, but once I was exiled I couldn't just rip them away from the only home they knew." I shook slightly as I slammed my hands onto my knees. "Godo, that bastard," I reminisced. "That bastard exiled me for baring children before marriage." Tears began to drip. "I never gave birth. I swear!"

A comforting palm was rested on my lower back as I leaned onto the comforter in response. "They were babies when they were left on my door step." Pausing I wiped away my tears with the back of my palm. "They are 6 years, 8 months, and twelve days old…"

Valentine's voice shivered as he spoke. "Kya is the exact same age."

"Really?" I asked, then sighed. "I miss them both, but there is no way I could get them back now."

"Why not?" He asked, standing.

I glared, looking up at the man, standing as well. "I have no home, no money, nothing! It would be cruel for me to rip them away from everything they have. It's bad enough they will be exiled on their 16th birthday only because they are my children." My voice turned to pure anger as I shook. "Exiled." I repeated. "If I ever find the person who did this…"

"…We'll kill him." Vincent interrupted. "We both will." Pausing he looked into my eyes. "Well? What do you think?"

I blinked, "If your saying what I think your saying…"

"Stay here and we'll get your kin." He paused, "In exchange…"

"Exchange?" I asked, eyeing him wearily.

The man before me raised a eyebrow then returned to his stoic expression. "In return, help me with Kya. She needs a female around for those…" He shifted, "Girl things…"

I laughed, joyously. Seeing this man become red from a mere sentence was enough to make me fill with laughter. "Thank you Vinny." My heartfelt words sounded, as I clasped onto him in happiness. "I miss them so much."

Our chocobo's were loaded no more than two hours later. Kya sat snugly on her pure white chocobo, with a rings of black around each foot, her backpack tied tightly onto the back. Vincent's chocobo matched, although the colors were just the opposite. Mine however, was a all-yellow bird that we had 'borrowed' from one of the towns people before leaving. The ride was going smooth, although my mind was racing a mile-a-minute. 'Will they even like it with me? Is Godo even treating them right?' My heart fluttered at the thought that he would hurt my children, his grandchildren…

"Daddy?" Kya asked, as he bird jumped over a large rock and landed on the other side with ease. "Is Yuffie going to stay with us now?"

He nodded, "Yes." Vincent looked over. "Is that alright with you?"

The girl nodded with vigor. "Can she stay in my room?"

Yuffie laughed, "We'll see."

Accepting that as a good answer the girl looked straight ahead and continued on the short journey to Wutai. Twelve hours and we would be there. Just twelve hours!

Nearly 10 hours later we setup camp, in the outskirts of Wutai. Having taken a shortcut we managed to make good time and arrive sooner than we expected. "Vinny?" I asked as I left Kya's tent from tucking her in, her request.

He looked in my direction but did not say a word. "I'm afraid." I stated, "What if they don't want to come? They might not know who I am. I've been writing to them since I left, but I do not know if Godo has given them the letters…" I sat silently, knowing he wouldn't answer, but I had to get it off my mind. "Night Vincent." Curling up around the campfire I stared at the stars in the sky.

"Ready to go?" Vincent asked, placing a hand onto my shoulder for a moment before retracting it.

"Put this on." He ordered, unclipping his trademark red cape. "It would probably be best if we snuck in. We don't need the townspeople alerting your father."

I nodded, slipping into it and letting my waist-length hair fall from his pony-tailed hold. "Let's go."

Kya, to my surprise, was a lot like me when I was her age. Her ninja skills, although not a ninja, were very organized and slipping into my hometown quietly was a breeze. Even into my fathers office where Vincent and her went in search of Silver and Raine, and I stayed to wait for my father to awake was simple. No one knew and things were like it always had been, a tourist town.

Slipping to the chair that blocked the exit and previously sat in front of my fathers desk with ease I crossed my legs and waited. "Wakey, Wakey." I whispered with a kick to his side. Apparently, I did it too hard because the old man moaned in pain before sitting up with a fright.

"Yuffie!" He yelled, as the 'conversation' began…

"In here!" Kya quietly yelled as she looked through the ceiling into a large room. "That must be them."

He nodded, and they slipped into the room.

"Who are you?" A girl the same age asked, then began to examine the girl. "Hey! You look"

"What do you mean your taking them!" Godo screamed. "You have no right!"

"They are my kids Godo! Mine! Not yours." I paused and took a breath. The screaming match prior to now had been very exhausting on my trachea. "I may not have given birth to them, or know how they were born but they are mine."

The man paced, before stopping in front of me. "Where will you keep them? In tents as you carelessly roam this planet with no one but yourself. You cannot take care of a child, let alone twins!"

"Like hell I cant!" Yuffie exploded. "You may have convinced me once that I was too young and dumb to know how to care for them, but I know now I could have and can! I may not be the best mother in the world, but I will be damn better than you!"

"Why I ought a"

"Bye Godo." I whispered as Vincent's claw came crashing down of the side of his neck. "Did you find them?" I asked as he swung down.

He nodded, "They are meeting us in the clearing. Kya is taking them there."

"Are you sure?" I asked, hesitant about 6-year-olds leading each other.

"Don't worry." He said, "Kya can handle it. Plus it was the safest way to make sure no one tries to stop us."

Before I knew it we were racing out the way we came in, following the girls who were only 50 feet ahead…

As we reached the clearing I was greeted by three girls who stood looking at one another in confusion. "Why do we look alike?"

Neither of us could reply, although the question was not unanswered. My voice was timid, but I pushed that question aside. "Silver, Raine… You probably don't know who I am"

"Your our mother." The brunette, Raine, replied. "Godo had a picture of you in his desk."

Silver nodded, "Along with your letters…"

Tears swelled in my eyes, they knew who I was!

"Can we stay with you now, …mama?" Raine asked with a desperate plea to her voice.

"We'll behave." Her sister continued.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied as both the girls raced to my open arms…

**EPILOGUE**

Two Years Later

We returned home soon after our reunion. After several blood tests it turned out the three girls were triplets, although we are unsure who did this… Or why, we wouldn't change it for the world.

Vincent and I are parent's now, and soon to be again… A bouncing baby boy is due one week after our daughter's ninth birthday.

This time, the baby wont be brought by the 'stork' as I often joke…

A reunion with our old comrades would be in a few days and boy did we have some exciting things to surprise them with.

And of course, materia to… borrow.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this fast-paced one-shot! I like the idea of Vincent and Yuffie having triplets instead of the twins or one child that most of us usually write about. Let me know what you think!


End file.
